Love Cross
by i'm so hollow
Summary: Raven loves Nightwing. Richard Grayson loves Rachel Roth. What could this possibly mean?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there peeps! This is my very first fanfic! Wahhhhooooooooo! (Break dances and breaks a bone) owww… hah! Fooled you (Stops snickering then turns back to normal…if ever normal) Yeah, I know I'm overreacting… but who cares!

I'm just a normal person who has no idea when to begin this. Anyway, I've been here a lot of times to get some stories and review some cool stories. I've known a lot of good and popular authors here but they don't know me…too bad, oh well, here's my story and **pleeeeaaaase **don't review if it's an insult or false statements against me. Comments, suggestions or anything of the like are accepted. I might break the computer.

Disclaimer: if I own the Teen Titans, I would already be richer than Bill Gates.

**Chapter 1**

The sun has just risen signaling a new day for everyone. The birds chirped to tell everyone to begin the day. The morning air drifts among those who are already outside doing garden chores or heading to their working places. Compared to the nighttime, the people would feel safe and refreshed as if knowing that it would be fine. Jump City is a well-known place because of its peacefulness. But even the purest of the pure, the safest of the safe and most admired of the admired, have their dark secrets. Criminals would swarm at night doing their unreasonable deeds and making the good citizens feel weak against these monsters. That's why they have superheroes. Two mysterious figures would loom over the criminals and bring justice to them. They were great in decreasing the criminal activities but somehow, they never get together. The citizens have no idea of what this means.

Across the main streets and a little farther down the lane is an apartment. An alarm clock beeps noisily and suddenly, an open hand smacks at its back making the alarm clock shoot from its place across the room. "stupid clock," muttered a woman with long lavender hair, amethyst eyes, curvaceous body, smooth, flawless skin, soft lips and nice breasts. 'Why did I ever buy one' the woman thought to herself. She glanced at the alarm clock and sighed. It was already 6:00 so she needs to dress for work. She slowly got up, made her bed, arranged her things that are needed for the day, went for a hot shower and quickly dressed up before you can say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'. At 6:30, she's already at the doorstep then she stopped at her tracks and turned her gaze at the alarm clock "Naaaahhh" then quickly left.

Her workplace was just eighteen blocks from her apartment. She shivered slightly at the cold air before walking to her destination. Inside the department, she ignored people's greetings and went directly to her boss's office and lightly knocked. A large man with brown hair and moustache with a stern look opened it and the eyes softened and a small smile crept his face. "seems like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, eh, Rachel" the man allowed her to come in and gestured her to sit while he closed the door. "I'll take that as a compliment and I always wake up this way." Rachel answered the man making him chuckle. Just then, a short man knocked and let himself in. "Commissioner Vincent, the police department in Gotham sent a letter a night ago and has a request for you to make. It said that they're asking for your permission that a Richard Grayson would be a detective here. If you want to know more about him, it said that you could contact Commissioner Gordon or Mr. Bruce Wayne because he is his adoptive son." " did the letter contain the contact number of Richard Grayson?" Vincent asked. " yes ,sir. It is 6390930 for his apartment at Estragon St., Robinsons Homes in Jump City." " I see, you can go now." Vincent waved at the short man to return to his work and the man just nod and left.

"Seems like there's another expert entering our department." Vincent sat on his chair and stretched his arms. "What 'another expert'?" Rachel asked with a puzzled expression. Vincent just sighed and said, "Rachel, you're the top gunner, greatest detective and the smartest in this department and this Richard Grayson is also that one too. He was trained under commissioner Gordon and the output says that he ranks among the greatest of them all in Gotham. Looks like you'll be sharing your throne, then." Vincent just looked at Rachel waiting for her response. "so, you're sayng you know this Richard guy and you're making him a detective here?" Rachel asked. "of course. I've read his achievbements and I'm amazed at it. Good thing he's in Jump. I don't want to drive to Gotham just to give my answer to him." Rachel chuckled at his statement then returned to the matter that was yesterday.

"so Joseph, care to explain why I'm in your office feeling jealous of this Richard?" she sarcastically asked. Yesterday, she was told to go to his office first thing in the morning. Vincent winced at his first name. "Well, I want you to take on the case of these murders. Their bodies were found at the borders of Jump, Steel and Gotham but I'm thinking this case occurred inside our city. Vincent's intuitions are always strong. That's why people trust him as their commissioner in the first place. "It's really peculiar, the corpses, I mean." He handed her the files and pictures of the murders. "I guess I'll be working like hell again." She grimaced at her last serious case. It was about an assault on a family and the murderer kept posing threats at her until he was put in jail. Vincent was wearing a worried look and Rachel noticed it. "don't worry, Vincent. I promise nothing is going to happen to me." "Rachel, I want you to be sure about that. You almost got me a heart attack on your case two months ago. This is a highly-leveled case and I'm trusting this to you because I know you can figure about this monster's addiction."

"what addiction?" Rachel asked with a little interest.

"the murders there are similar to those of Steel City and Gotham. They even assigned a team but they all ended up dead."

"I won't fail you on this, Vince. I'll be extra careful."

"That's my girl." 'Typical Vincent'. He looks at Rachel like his daughter and the rest of the people close to him as his family members. He was caring and has a large concern on his department.

"you should go now. you've already spent half an hour here." Vinent gestured her to the door. "Ouch, that hurt." she replied with a fake sad face. Vincent just chuckled.

_**WHAM!**_

A fist zoomed at the side of a punching bag.the room was small but has enough space for a small gym.

_**BANG!**_

A roundhouse kick was delivered to the poor bag. It was already full of bruises and it looks like it was about to explode. It swung sideways and the steel was almost going to give in. All these is caused by a young, muscular, handsome, tall and dark man. Just as the man was about to end the bag's misery, a voice called behind him. "hey, Rob" a deep one, that is.

Richard smiled and stopped his torturing. He already knew who it was. Only one would call him that. He turned and greeted the voice behind him. "hi, Vic. How d'you get in?" "the door was open. You should lock it, you know. Your fans just might raid you, man." The man known as Victor Stone or Vic gave him a light punch at Richard's right shoulder. "Anyway, I came to tell you that Gar's taken in the play and I just opened up my totally cool, totally good and totally meaty cafe, **SUPREMO DE MEAT! **Vic practically yelled at Richard so he would really get the message. "uh, Vic? I don't think that your café would kick off with that…title." Richard said, a bit of uncomfortable with the café's name. "why not? Cafés kick off coz the service is good, the food is good and the owner is good, man. That's why I'm letting you taste my first dish. And I call it beef tapa!" Vic zoomed to the kitchen not even waiting for his friend's response.

Richard just smiled and went to the sofa to watch some flicks. At the corner of his eye, he saw his answering machine with its red light on. He wondered who would send him a message. He clicked a button and the machine responded:

_You have one message_

_Hello, this is Commissioner Vincent of the Jump police department _

_And I've received the letter_

_You are to be needed tomorrow at my office at 6:30 in the morning_

_Note that from the first day, I will already give you a case_

_Because your achievements are quite outstanding_

_And I trust that you will do this case._

_Message has ended_

'guess I'll be busy all the way' Richard thought as he went to get a bottle of water.

Rachel stretched her arms and back like a cat. She glanced at the clock and it read 8:00. she smiled to herself and began to clean her workplace and gather up her things. She was the only one allowed by Vincent to leave at 8:00 because she has accomplished a lot of cases and she also share the glory of a cop thanks to the many times she has saved people and her training as one too. Today was a boring one since all she did was read the files, write reviews…in handwritten form and study the corpses. She shivered slightly at the word. She hated them ever since she can see. She doesn't like being in their company and it also makes her feel hate course through her veins. Distracted by her thoughts on corpses, she didn't notice that her phone had ring. The message came from her best friend, Kori Anders and it said:

_Rachel, Roy just got a license 2 go 2_

_Frisco. his flight leaves at 10 am_

_Sorry u can't come coz of ur work_

_Pls. send him a post card! _

'Tonight's going to be different' she bid Vincent goodbye and when she's in her apartment, she changed her jeans, sweater and shoes into a blue leotard, cape with a hood, a mask and knee-high boots. And after she changed, she ventured into the night.

A shadow leaped from rooftop to rooftop and would eventually hide in the shadows whenever a head absent-mindedly turns to look at its direction. As the shadow continued to swiftly leap and hide from the citizens, he jumped on the highest building with a grappling hook. The shadow stepped into the moonlight and now, it would not be seen as a thing but one of the heroes that protect Jump.

His name is Nightwing.

He is a vigilante with a sense of justice and would protect the weak. As he looked down on the city below, something caught his eye. 'fire!' he immediately swung and leap from rooftop to rooftop to his destination. He silently went inside the burning building. He covered his nose and mouth to avoid inhaling the smoke. He activated a button on his utility belt that made his suit protective of fire. He heard cries on the upper floor and guessed that they were heading at the entrance to exit.

Just as he took four steps ahead, the wood that was at the top of the entrance crashed and left no hole for exit. He quickly ran up to the second floor and was greeted by the sight of a woman with a bundle in her arms and was limping and Nightwing concludes that the woman must have broken her leg. Beside her is a boy about thirteen years old and is nursing his right arm. The next sight was what made his jaw drop. There, in front of him, is the other hero that protects Jump City. It was the first time that he saw her. In the papers, she was described as dark, mysterious and cold and the paparazzi didn't even have a picture of her. So he guessed that she was skilled and amazing. He quickly went back to the situation at hand. The heroine was helping the woman walk.

"wait!" both women turned to his direction. "the entrance has been blocked. The only way out now is the back exit."

He helped the other hero carry the woman as he led them to the back. Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed and Nightwing had no time to protect them. He shielded them knowing that they would be burned. He was surprised that they weren't dead. He looked around and saw a black shield all around them. He glanced at the other hero and saw that she was concentrating. He guessed that she was the one that made the shield. They quickly ran out the door with Nightwing shielding them with his Bo staff by spinning it vertically in an amazingly rapid motion.

As soon as they were out the door, the police officers had already taken the victims to care for them. Nightwing talked to th officer about the condition of the building inside. He asked when did the fire started. "An hour ago. The Raven was already here before the fire covered the building. Sh was even here before there was a fire. A witness reported." the officer answered. After that, he saw the heroine on a rooftop. 'she must have been surveying the victims,' Nightwing had an idea and hid in the dark. He climbed up a rail and did a somersault so he was now behind the heroine. The heroine gasped and almost levitated but he held her.

"We've finally meet. This is what you really look like, I suppose." He clutched the woman's arms so she won't be able to get away so quickly. Behind her mask, she rolled her eyes,"what do you think am I, an android?"

"I'm just saying that I've never seen you before." 'And hold you before,' he pushed the small voice at the back of his head. He pushed his back knees to lose her balance. He blushed at his persistence of knowing her.

"Isn't what you're already doing seeing?" she glared at him.

"Look, all I want to do is talk to you."

"Aren't we already talking?" she insulted. He was already having a hard time with her but still kept his patience.

"who are you?" 'wait, why did I just say that? That's why she was wearing a mask to hide her identity!' he softened his grip on her arms as he let her talk. He was already hugging her since her squirming is already getting stronger.

"Why should I answer that? Besides, isn't 'Raven' what they call me on the papers?" her glare intensified.

He smirked at her and said "let's work this out. How did you know that there was a fire?"

"You should find that out for yourself. Why would I tell you the reason why, anyway." At the last statement, she disappeared in a black vortex below her. Nightwing only stood there thinking about what she just said. He began to smile to himself. 'Raven, huh.' He leaped back to his apartment.



Well, that's it! Yes, I know it's quite empty but I'm just a newcomer and this is my first time so deal with it. Oh, and I'll clear some things up for you:

Rachel Roth is Raven, Richard Grayson is Nightwing/Robin, Victor Stone is Cyborg, Garfield Logan is Beast Boy, Kori Anders is Starfire and Roy Harper is Speedy.

Joseph and Vincent are the same because the commissioner's whole name is Joseph Vincent if you read the part before the intro of Richard Grayson.

I won't be introducing Gar, Kori and Roy at the next chapter. Just the three titans, actually are the only ones that are going to be in the next chapter. That's all, mortals. I don't want you to know it in this chap so wait for it. And again, no mean reviews from you or else…


	2. Chapter 2

Ooooookayyyy! I have continued my story coz I want you all to know what's about to happen in the character's lives… yes, yes, I know it's lame. Anyway, about the first chapter I suppose that you have noticed it wasn't properly "cut". That's because I was in rush hour when I was checking the story. So this time, I have made breaks. Oh, and thanks to those who submitted their reviews to me! I really need an encouragement right now. By the way, here are their following ages:

Raven25

Robin/Nightwing26

Starfire26

Cyborg28

Beast Boy24

Speedy27

Disclaimer: if I own the teen titans, I would be their mentor.

**Chapter 2**

It has been one of a night for Rachel. She has been uncomfortable in sleeping because of the smoke that has lingered in her cloak and now she can still smell it in her nostrils. She glanced at the clock and it read 2:00. 'Great. I've been patrolling for the last six hours and I can _still_ smell smoke for the last five hours.' She angrily punched the headboard for no apparent reason and nothing changed except for a swollen fist and a cracked headboard. She calmed herself down, taking in a few breaths and her swollen fist suddenly glow light blue. Seconds later, it looked like she didn't even punch the headboard.

'Funny, I've rescued people out of burning buildings before. The fire wasn't the worst of them actually.' She sat up and started to think it over.

'Maybe it's because of that Nightwing guy.' A voice said in her head.

'That jerk! How dare he touch me like that!' her eyebrows furrowed at the past event.

'You like his touch.' The voice suddenly started an argument.

'Shut up! He's arrogant, cocky and perverted. I hate him!'

'Oh, come on. You know you like him.'

'I do not! Why should I?'

'He's handsome, cute, attractive, muscular, charming and dark. Shall I continue?' the voice mocked.

'I don't care even if he has those.'

'So you agree that he's hot.' The voice already knew that it would win.

'He won't be good enough for me.' She suddenly flashed her past in her mind but then she decided to stop and was already feeling tired.

She twitched her eyes and realized that another scent was drifting her nostrils.

'This isn't smoke. It's…perfume.' She pushed it aside and sleep claimed her.

**I…**

It's been a hazy morning for a certain dark girl. Her dreams were filled with a lot of things from her gruesome past. She doesn't want to get herself out of bed and is already getting back to sleep when—

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!_**

Her alarm clock, once again, ruined her almost eternal slumber. It had already beeped ten minutes ago but she didn't mind it. She calmed herself down before she could hit the headboard (again), smash the alarm clock, pulverize anyone who passes the street in front of her apartment or simply get late for work.

'Work!' she suddenly remembered how Vincent looks like when he's angry. Of course, it never happened to her. It happened to a skinny woman whom Rachel loathed. She doesn't want Vincent to be disappointed in her. Hell, she's been working at the department for three years! And during those days, she had never, and I mean _never_failed him and is _always_ the top gun around. When she first entered the department, people would look at her as an amateur or a wannabe. But she proved that she's like those pros in the CSI series. She was already used to the dark side since she has seen them countless times when Jump City was still high on criminal activities.

She already has no time for arranging her bed not to mention, fixing the headboard so she let her powers do the work. She phased through the headboard and the bathroom door suddenly closed and the sound of drizzling water is heard inside. Five minutes later, she came out, the towel draped around her and another around her hair and she is in a state that obviously says that she didn't dry herself. She levitated the first bra she could sense nearest to her, black panties, lavender long-sleeve shirt, gray baggy pants, a pair of white ankle socks and her sneakers. She slipped in them using her powers.

She was already out the door when she forgot that the towel was still on her head and her backpack so she dried her hair and levitated the backpack to her. She glanced at the clock and it read 6:46. She knows that she'll be late if she walk, hail a cab or run. So she teleported herself inside the morgue, knowing that no one goes here at this hour and is also the closest to Vincent's office but also hating herself for it. 'Nice thinking, Rae.' She insulted herself and while walking to Vincent's office to report about her latest case, she combed her hair with her hands since her hair is soft and has low-maintenance not like other women who kept their hair long as in it's at the top of their asses just to attract attention. She suddenly remembers that the winter season is nearing. 'I think I need to let it grow for a while.' She thought to herself as she measured her sleeve-length hair.

**Love…**

Vincent has been looking for possible clues in a case that was meant to be solved by a troublesome detective who discontinued it so he fired him. He even wondered why he became a detective. The case was about a divorced couple. The wife, one night, was mysteriously found dead in her apartment and the suspects would be the husband, the husband's other woman and the husband's sister who was said to have a deep hatred against her.

He also has a second case which deals with the loss of two children who disappeared between May 26 and May 30, 2006 which is today so he still has a chance to find fresh clues.

'I hate solving other's cases.' He kept grumbling about how irresponsible teenagers are since nowadays, there are a lot of them applying as detectives, forensics or any of the like. He was very lucky though, that he has one of the most responsible (which he thinks is the only one) teenager whom he has looked at as his daughter and is very proud of her. And today, at 6:00, another sensible kid entered his department. He told him to tour around the department if he wanted to and by the time he is back, he'll give the kid his own place and a case which he had already planned overnight.

A knock on the door broke his train of thoughts and a muffled 'come in' is what he answered. A violet-haired vixen entered his office with simple clothing and a look that says 'hi' or 'morning'. "Morning. So how's the case going on?" he asked as if it's always the question every morning. "Fine. I'm done on reviewing the reports but I think I still have a long way on finishing this case, though. What about you? Any stray assignments got you going on lately?" she asked in a way that says 'you've been jinxed again'. "Hmph. Kids your age put this burden on me." He said, crossing his arms while grumbling again. "Oh, really? I should have left this place a long time ago, then. It's for old people now, anyway." She smirked triumphantly and also crossing her arms.

He glared at her then turned it into a smirk as he knew that he's getting nowhere if he continued. He gestured her to a chair in front of his table. He sighed and then finally replied. "Just kidding, Rachel. Anyway, about your case. Since you said that you're a long way from the goal, I have something to tell you." Rachel raised her eyebrow as if in suspicion. "You're not making me give up this case, are you?" she said in a tone that says 'you know I can do it'. "Don't worry; I'm not going to do that to you. I just—"he was cut off by a knock on his door. Both looked at the door until Vincent said 'come in'.

A tall, young man with handsome features and jet black hair entered his office. "Oh, I forgot! Rachel, this is Richard Grayson and Richard, this is Rachel Roth." He introduced both of them to each other. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and scanning him head to toe. He is wearing navy blue slacks, black Converse sneakers, dark blue polo which wasn't tucked in, a black coat over his polo and spiky hair with obviously has a lot of gel. Richard smiled at her. At this point, she rolled her eyes. 'Whatever.' She thought to herself and went back to the matter at hand. "What were you trying to say again, Vincent?" she turned to Vincent who suddenly remembered snapped back to reality. "Oh, right! What I was trying to say was I'm just assigning you a partner."

Her eyebrows furrowed at that thought. 'What's wrong with him today? He _knows _I'm antisocial. Besides, I can take _any_ case _alone_.' She stared at him incredulously until she said, "fine. Who's the sidekick?" she asked impatiently with a little mix of sarcasm. Vincent grinned at her and answered with a smile that also makes his moustache curve. "Why, that would be Richard Grayson, of course! I think you'll make a good partnership." He gestured over at Richard who smiled at her, only wider. Her eyes widened. Vincent didn't just say what she thinks he just said…did he?

She finally got hold of herself and shook her head and finally spoke. "You're pairing me up? With that…that…thing?" she asked not knowing what to call him. "Well, what do you know? I'm partnered with a stubborn woman, I suppose." He flashed her a toothy smile. Rachel wanted nothing but to punch him in the face and break that smile of his. 'Cocky, arrogant bastard. I ought to kick his ass.' She gave him a glare. "Yeah, right. Keep that smile of yours to yourself. Before I—"Vincent suddenly put a hand on her mouth to keep her from saying such deadly words pour out her mouth continuously. "Sorry 'bout that, Richard. She's a feisty little thing, you see." "I can see that, sir. I might be right about her being stubborn. Both men laughed.

Rachel muffled something. "What's that?" Vincent asked as he removed his hand. "I said Rachel you don't want to be talked like she's not here." She answered coolly. Vincent just sighed while Richard chuckled. "I'll be in my office." She got up from her seat was about to go out when Richard blocked her. "I think a proper good-bye is needed here." He grinned at her cockily. "Oh, I forgot!" she smirked evilly at him then suddenly pushed him strongly aside with amazing force. Richard couldn't help but suppress his surprise to no avail. "Good-bye!" Then she stormed off just after he banged the door and made passersby look at her with surprised expressions which she returned with a deathly glare.

Back at the office, both men were staring at the door until Vincent sighed. "Sorry 'bout that, Richard. She's called the Ice Queen in this place and she ain't called that for nothing. Anyway, you should come by her office. Here's a small map for you and you'll see her place there marked R.R. 18. Borrow the reports and reviews from her and here's your key to your office. Oh, and I'll give you a few notes if she doesn't want to give you some." Richard chuckled while taking out his ball pen and notepad. "How friendly." He remarked at the past event while Vincent laughed.

**Raven**

Richard has just finished taking notes of his latest case with a certain hothead. He was already about to take out his keys and turn the lock when he remembered he needed to get the reports and reviews for the case. He was _very_ sure that it would be one trip to hell.

He took out the small map Vincent has given him earlier and searched for R.R. 18. It was located at the left end part of the second floor. He noticed that it was the farthest from the other sections so he concluded that she was antisocial which he was already sure a while ago. He also thought that she is close to Vincent since Vincent told him that she has been working for him for three years and has accomplished her duties as a wicked detective. He made his way to her office and had encountered a lot of people, especially women, ogling at him.

He was finally in front of her office and was about to knock when his phone vibrated in his pocket. The phone displayed a message that came from Victor and it says:

_Hey man! I'm sure ur taken in by d commish_

_So congrats and I'm sure that women r staring_

_At you all d tym… anyway, me, gar and his GF _

_R going 2 b in ur house 2nyt 2 party 4 ur 1st _

_Job. Hope u don't mind! Call me if u don't like d idea._

'Nice concern.' He sighed and tucked it back in his pocket as he knocked on her door. The door opened slightly to reveal half of the face of the vixen who glared at him. "What?" she asked sternly obviously not wanting to meet anyone right now. "If you heard what Vincent just said this morning, you know what I'm here for." He smirked at her who in turn glared at him harder. "And if I don't want to?" she asked in a tone that confirms she doesn't want to.

"Then I'll take it myself." He surprised her by suddenly pushing the door and he swiftly went in her office. He studied his surroundings. It is small, the table is in the middle with a lot of papers on the desk, there is a small bookshelf at the right side of her office and the room is dimly lit because its blinds aren't raised. He guessed that she doesn't want too much light. "I didn't give you permission to get in my room." She snapped him back to the matter at hand. "It's your fault that you didn't give it to me earlier." He said as he poked her forehead. She slapped his hand while mumbling incoherent words. She walked towards her desk to get what he came for and walked in front of Richard. "Here." She shoved it on his chest and stomped to her door and opened it.

"Out." She said sternly with a scowl on her face as she gestured him to go anywhere away from her office. He did nothing but follow her orders but before he went out the door, he stopped and patted Rachel's head. "Don't worry. I'll come by anytime since I think you like me." He winked at her and grinned at her cockily. 'What a cocky bastard!' her eyes first widened and then turned into an angry and not to mention, deadly glare. "OUT!" she shouted ever so loud, people stopped doing their work and looked at her office. Before he could get out, she shoved him outside with relentless force and slammed the door. He shrugged and just went on his way as people ignored what just happened and went on their businesses. 'She's feisty, stubborn and icy. How strange.' He thought to himself and suddenly stopped. 'Maybe _I _like her.' He thought, puzzled and continued walking towards his office.



Sorry folks, but that's it! I'll be leaving you with two chapters only for a long time since summer is almost over and I have to start to prepare myself for school. Damn! Just when I'm starting to enjoy myself, the devil comes and ruins my moment! If only I have powers, I would already lock Hell and open Heaven's gates so everyone can go there, good or evil! (Stops ranting and ambitioning) Sorry about that, readers! It sometimes gets the best of me and I'm often frustrated. Anyway, my updates are going to be oh, so slooooow since I have to focus on my studies for now.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaaack! It is I, **I'm so hollow**, in the flesh (or in front of the pc)! Anyway, to those who were my first reviewers, I have made replies that after chap 2, my updates would be very slow. But, I just received news from our school that our school opening will be moved! Yahooooo! I'm still able to update! Haaaahhh… it's so good to hear that school won't be early. Oh, I forgot. I have another newsflash. After this, I won't be updating as early as possible and when I do, chapter 4 will have dedications to those who reviewed. Okay, okay. I'm starting to feel like a newscaster here so let's cut it and proceed to chapter 3.

Disclaimer: if I own the Teen Titans, I would produce a movie of them.

**Chapter 3**

It has been a free two weeks in hell for Rachel. Even during her crime fighting nights, she had battled a big glob of goo that looks like a zit, a giant made out of concrete, a diskette that can turn into a large electric shocker and the other nights are robberies, holdups and other gangster activities. But she was thankful of it for some reason. Nightwing was still appearing, yes. But, she manages to finish her battles before he could enter the scene.

Although it can be called hard, during the day, her life is harder. Every time she would pass Richard Grayson, he would frustrate her or start a conversation. 'He really drives me nuts.' She would always remark in her mind whenever he gives her a smirk which she returns with a glare.

She totally wants him to go away even for a day but, thanks to Vincent, she has to stick with him during investigations. His words still echoed in her head._ "I know you like me." _'The nerve of him. I ought to burn him to hell!' somehow, she has found that thinking of ways to kill him was amusing, enjoying and strangely enough, relaxing. She also found out that not only detective work was she good at. She was also good at devising ways on how to torture, or more likely, _kill_ a person (that would be Richard), which was helpful since they were dealing on a murder case.

Everyday, Richard would come by her office for the case or, she thinks, to drive her over the edge. He would say things that would make her boil as she tries to contain her temper else, she might kill Richard, get fired or worse, get exposed that she is actually Raven.

Today is a non-working day for her so she gets to relax and put the case aside. She also let her emotions get off for a while but not so much. She doesn't know she'll need it, though.

**Teen…**

'Hell' she thought to herself. Her eyes were drooping and her place was in disarray. During her sleep, she has been uncomfortable because she has worked overtime, with Richard Grayson, mind you, and during their time together, he has pissed her more than ever. She is tired for two reasons. (1) She has just fought three criminals with superpowers last night. There was a girl and two boys. The girl has unusually pink hair in pig tails and has skill over hexes. The first boy was short, bald, has a vast knowledge over technology and irritating because he keeps saying insults at her. The second one is the opposite of the first boy. He is big, hairy and strong. She took down the first two with little difficulty. She didn't battle the third one because Nightwing came. She didn't want to be with him this night. She hasn't let go of their last encounter so the only safe idea that came to her mind was to let him take care of the big guy.

And reason number (2) Richard Grayson has been cracking her skull the lastten days with his stupid smirk and everything about him. Today is a non-working day and she has nothing to do in her apartment and was bored to hell. She was feeling lazy today and too tired to read so she slept for an hour and when she got up, she was now feeling better. So, again, back to the start: there was boredom everywhere. She decided to clean her apartment and not use her powers for now. She hasn't done her laundry so she also decided to do it tomorrow.

She started at 8:00 am and ended at 12:54. Her apartment was now spotless and there would be a glimmer from the floor because she waxed it. She tumbled on the bed carelessly and was about to doze off when her phone rang.

"Hello?" her tiredness evident in her voice.

"Oh, Rachel!" a high-pitched voice answered. Rachel had to distance her ear from the phone.

"Kori," she greeted monotonously but not unfriendly.

"Oh, Rachel. It has been two weeks since I have called you. I am truly sorry for my forgetfulness of calling you!" Kori said in a candy-sweet voice.

"That's alright, Kori." 'Of course, it's alright! My last call to he was eight months ago! And I didn't even send her a message.' She scolded herself.

"You might ask me why I called you. Well, Roy has just returned from his trip and I wish to go to your apartment for a celebration."

"What celebration?" Rachel was now suspicious. If it's just a celebration because of Roy's safe trip then it has to move somewhere. She doesn't want to clean up their mess when she just cleaned up.

"You have to guess it, Friend Rachel!" Kori said childishly on the other line.

"Roy's safe trip?" Rachel never loved surprises or jokes especially if they're not funny.

"Guess again, Friend!" Rachel could hear Kori giggling on the other line.

"Promotion?" She could hear her friend's giggling louder.

"No!" she giggled on the other line.

"You won the lottery?" Rachel asked uncertainly knowing it's not the reason. This time, Kori laughed.

"No!" Kori Laughed harder.

"Okay, Kori. Spit it out. Now." Rachel demanded. Usually, she would be the upperhand in everything. In this conversation, she was like a pawn and she doesn't like to be the lower. Kori coughed then inhaled and exhaled.

"Rachel, I'm engaged!" Kori's voice shrilled throughout the room. 'Didn't see that coming.' Rachel remarked to herself.

"That's great news, Kori. You can drop by at 6:00. is that fine?" she tries to hide her joy for Kori's engagement else, she might destroy her apartment.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Friend Rachel! Thank you for your agreement! Oh, and wear what I bought you three months ago. Me and Roy have a surprise for you! Good-bye!"

"Bye," she put down the phone and mused on her thoughts.

'What to cook, what to cook.' She kept thinking. 'How about chicken, salad and pasta? That sounds nice. Wait, lose the salad. I don't think they can finish everything and I don't have many veggies around here.' She decided. She glanced at the clock and it read 1:00.

"So I have a lot of time to prepare. What to wear, what to wear." She thought aloud. She frowned as she got another problem. Yes, Kori told her what she should wear but Rachel seemed to dislike the idea. She knows Kori's choices of clothing are the opposites of hers. Kori's clothes are always bright, a little flirty and…pink. Hers were the complete opposite. She went to her closet and looked for the clothes Kori indicated.

"Oh. My. God." Her jaw dropped as she stared at a blue sleeveless top and a skirt that is down under the knee with slits at each side that's up to mid-thigh and below the glorious and magical dress is a pair of sandals with stilettos measuring three inches. 'Joy. I must be the prettiest girl when I wear _that_…thing.' She thought sarcastically. She studied the wardrobe for a while and lessened her discrimination against the dress at least 2 of it but that was a decreased amount of her hate towards the dress (which she _really _hates) so it matters. 'At least it's not pink. Hey, when did I ever get optimistic?' she frowned at her optimism and decided to go on.

'Food, check. Clothes check. Gift…gift!' she thought for a while what to buy and when she's done, she grabbed her keys and walked out the building.

**Titans…**

Although today is a non-working day, Richard is still in Vincent's office talking about the case in which he is partnered with the great and mighty, not to mention, ignorant Ice Queen. It was already 3:00 in the afternoon and he has been in the department since 8:00 am.

"So that's why I think he had some henchmen or a partner when they were murdered." Richard explained. Vincent nodded. That's a good reason, Grayson. You know, you should I think you should contact Rachel first. If you tell this to her, she can create some branches from your conclusion. Vincent turned to look at him with a face that has a mix of suspicion and worry but mostly worry.

"What's wrong, chief?" Richard asked. Before saying anything, Vincent sighed. "Richard you just met her a week ago and everyone can already feel some kind of tension between you two. I'm worried that something might happen…either to you or to her. She's been in here for three years and I can't afford something might happen to her. She's like my daughter and you know that."

While Vincent was speaking, he put his feet on top of his table and his arms were crossed. Richard crossed his legs and his right hand holding his chin and his left hand was holding his right elbow as if for support. Vincent would look a psychologist's patient and Richard would be the psychologist. When Vincent stopped his _psychological_ problem, Richard nodded.

"Don't worry, chief. Nothing's going to happen." Richard smiled while Vincent still has the same look. 'Maybe it was a bad idea pairing him with her.' "I hope so, Richard. She's close to me and I wouldn't be happy if something bad happens to her. She's very distant to other people and she prefers to stay like that. You know she's different from other people and you know that if a person is different, they think, act and feel different." 'I better wait for the results before judging them.' Vincent finished himself.

Vincent waved him off that obviously says 'you can go now.' Richard walked out his office and thought about his boss's statement. Sure, there is "some kind of tension" between them and he feels it too because he was the one who started it anyway and because he was the one who made a move on her though it is still unnoticed by anyone especially Rachel. But, seeing them together, everyone would think they're a perfect match. They were smart, attractive, beautiful (boys can be called beautiful too, you know!) and some others which is that they both have a few skeletons in their closet.

He knows he likes her but that's all. 'I just like her, that's all…I think.' He stopped on his tracks and thought about what he just thought and frowned as he got another problem. The last few days, he was sure that he just likes her. Now, just when he thought about his _feelings_ for her, he gets confused.

Somehow, there was something wrong about the sentence. He stopped thinking about it and put it at the back of his head. There were more important matters at hand and that includes the case. Bruce has taught him that emotions can get in the way of work and he trusted him since he was the one who adopted him in the first place. 'I better talk with her about the case.' At this point, he went to the car he borrowed from Vic since his motorcycle was being repaired by him, and drove off.

**Rock**

In her apartment, the surroundings are clean, the food is prepared, a medium-sized box wrapped in gold tin foil with hearts as its decoration and a red ribbon tied around it on top of a side table and a shapely figure wearing three-inched sandals, white skirt that is down under the knees with slits at each side that is up to mid-thigh and a sleeveless top standing in front of the mirror. Though the body is classy or more likely flirty, the face shows no relation to it. A beautiful face that if it smiled, it could drive the devils back to hell or can make your worries, fears or any negative feelings dissipate and melt your heart.

But that was not the case here. The face is frowning and the owner mumbles and grumbles continuously about something that has something to do with the dress and the shoes. She has light make-up on her face but it still added some beauty to it. While she was still ranting silently about the dress, she thought for a while why she had to wear such a _stupid_ dress and sandals.

A knock on the door stopped her train of thoughts. She made a muffled 'come in' and a tall red-headed woman with narrow hips, flat breasts yet has a happy face with dazzling green eyes wearing a beautiful pink dress and a handsome, tall man with orange hair, strong build and a somewhat stylish suit.

"Friend Rachel! It has been many days since I have not seen you!" Before Rachel can greet her anything, Kori charged at her and engaged her in a death hug. Rachel was now turning blue and her bones are going to break sooner or later then comes Roy to the rescue. "Uh, Kori? I think Rachel gets the message." He said and Kori let go of Rachel, blushing in embarrassment. Rachel breathed in the oxygen and exhaled while massaging her bones.

"Oh! I see you have worn what I bought you! I shall go back and fetch your matching sweater! You'll look so cute!" Kori exclaimed with pure joy but she flattened when Rachel growled and glared at her. "Hey, I only wore this because (1) you told me to and (2) you're a newly-engaged couple so lucky you, I'm at your command." Rachel remarked sarcastically and dryly. She was still hurt from Kori's bear hug so she's not very personal for now.

"Okay, now that our loving bride-to-be has given me her invitation for the wedding which is I don't know when, let's sit down and eat. The couple laughed silently but stopped when Rachel caught them. Just as they were already seated and Kori was about to pass the chicken, someone knocked on the door. They each looked at each other as if waiting for one of them to speak up. Both Kori and Roy shrugged their shoulders while Rachel raised her eyebrow at them.

The knocking continued only louder. 'Who the hell could that be?' Rachel asked herself. "I'll get it." She announced as she got up and walked to the door. The emotionless face turned into a glare as she stared at the person who just knocked. "Hell." She said instead of saying a polite greeting at the knocker.



HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I left you a cliffie! It's not just any other cliff-hanger; it's my **first **cliffie…! Okay, so maybe that was pointless but thee has to be some firsts in everything, right? Anyway, I'll leave you with three chapters and I think chapter four will come in a month, maybe? Whatever. I sent some replies to those who guessed some events in chapter four and I also made them guess some more. You know who you are. Also, a lot of my faithful reviewers have questioned about my going to school. For no more guessy-guess, here's the answer: In the Philippines, schools starts in June which is this month and we have to go here and there for the first day of school (I hate first day of school…) and our vacation would be either in March or April and of course, it's different in college (don't ask me. I'm still high school), kapeesh? I think you understand our schooling here in the Philippines. Later!

Back in a month more or less,

I'm so hollow


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, hey, hey! I'm baaaack! Well, sort of. I just had a free time and I used it to create this little old chap. I know everyone who read Love Cross knows that I won't be back, like, a month which I wrote in chap 3. So, hear ye, hear ye. Another reason for this chap's lateness is because I also posted chap 5 with it. I'm not yet sure whether to continue this story because lately, I've been busy for a long time and I have a lot of assignments to work on and our exams just arrived and I'm not very sure of my results whether I should pass especially in Math and it really cramps up my nerves. Not to mention, I'm not yet sure if I should finish this story up to chap 9 or I should continue on. Well, you be the judge! You're my readers and I think you know better than I do since you're very professional about these. Enough problems to hand you, beloved readers. I now give you chapter 4 and oh, this chap contains some seriousness to it and a few emotions revealed.

Dedications (finally!): Mutilated Bliss, Tecna, .dead.addict., Queen Rae, Ulrich38 (or is it Nightwing38?), NoirGoddessFromHell, RioN VhEnTeUnO, WiccanWitch14, Serena Noble, brokensoul10917 (these two reviewed in my new story Secrets Revealed)

Disclaimer: if I own Teen Titans, I'd make a museum of them.

**Chapter 4**

_Previously on chapter 3…_

_The knocking continued only louder. 'Who the hell could that be?' Rachel asked herself. "I'll get it." She announced as she got up and walked to the door. The emotionless face turned into a glare as she stared at the person who just knocked. "Hell." She said instead of a polite greeting._

**Present**

Amethyst clashed with stormy blue. Rachel stared at the tall, dark man in front of her. Her eyes signal of danger that is soon to come if the man at her door won't go away. The man only stared back at her with a smirk on his face and obviously in a joyful mood. Whether to pop her veins or to do something more important than the former, Rachel didn't know. Still, she's very suspicious of why this man, of all people to visit her (which is just Kori and Roy), why him?

"Hey." He said simply like he knew Rachel for three years. "What are _you_ doing here?" Rachel talked back like she was making a threat. "Hey, Rich!" Roy suddenly said at the back. "Roy! How long has it been since we met?" Richard greeted back. "Two years and a month." Roy answered a matter-of-factly. Rachel whirled around to look at Roy with wide eyes then to Richard, then back to him. "You know each other?" She asked that's almost close to a yell. Then suddenly, Kori brightened up and clasped her hands. "Oh, Richard! Thank you for attending our party for our engagement. Friend Rachel, he's Richard Grayson. He has been friends with Roy since they were children and they still are! He was also Roy's colleague and since I haven't seen them together for a long time, I forgot him." Kori explained happily but she shrank when Rachel glared at her.

"Whatever. That still doesn't explain why he's here." Rachel said like Kori's explanation didn't matter at all. "Actually, I was invited by these engaged couples for a little celebration and I was going to see you about the case what do you know? She made me go to your home. I can see you're very excited about this." Richard scanned her body head-to-toe like what she did when they first met. "Yeah? Well, they put me in this, okay!" she blushed, knowing that he's studying what she was wearing. "Whatever. It looks good on you anyway." Richard argued back which made Rachel blush even more. But what made Rachel really blush three times than the first was when Richard leaned and kiss her quickly on the forehead. Well, that really did pop one of Rachel's nerves so she glared at him as dark as the night and was about to punch him when…

"Let us sit down and eat! I am very sure Richard is hungry." Kori who didn't saw the quick kiss tried to break the soon-to-be trouble and it worked. The two sat down opposite of each other. Rachel was still glaring at Richard until Kori nudged her. "What?" she whispered in an irritated voice. "Rachel, please! I don't know what he did to you but I don't want to cause you stress and I'm thinking that we are the ones who are causing this to you. I think I should call this off." Kori whispered disdainfully. Rachel widened her eyes. No way is her hard work going to be thrown away by this Richard guy! Who the hell is going to eat her dinner? What's the use for her to wear the wardrobe? What about her gift? What's with these questions? She grabbed Kori's hands before she could react. "I'm sorry, Kori. It's just that…" Rachel whispered and drifted off. "That what?" Kori asked, curious.

A cough was heard and both girls turned to look to the source. "Care to share?" Roy asked. "Uh, can you excuse us for a moment? It's a girl thing." Rachel asked and waiting for no answer, she got up and dragged Kori with her to the kitchen where the boys can't see them. The boys just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Women." Roy muttered.

Rachel made sure that the boys couldn't see or hear them. "Oh, please Rachel! I am very excited to hear of it!" Kori said in an eager tone. "He kind of…did something." Rachel said shyly which wasn't normal for her. Kori rolled her eyes (she can do that because she had been friends with Rachel for five years and she was influenced by her). "That is why I am here! Oh, please, please! I swear to my grave I won't tell a soul." Kori raised her hand as if making a scout's honor. Rachel looked at her then turned back. Kori dropped her hand and her face now has concern across it.

"Rachel, I…"

"Hemnrrvhrrs." Rachel mumbled.

"What?"

"Hemroseme." Once again, she mumbled.

"Rachel, I do not have a degree in understanding mumbles." Kori said like a mother.

"Heproposedtome." Rachel suddenly said. Kori sighed. She was being difficult! Well, she's always difficult.

"I do not have a degree in understanding mumbles _and_ fast phrases that you had just made." Kori said with her patience halfway to its end.

"Look, it's nothing. Let's just get back and eat." Rachel suggested evasively. Kori suddenly blocked her exit and planted her firm eyes at her.

"No. If you don't say it then we will leave." Kori said firmly.

"Fine." Rachel agreed.

"Okay, he did something to you that you don't like. What is it?" Kori's eagerness was back.

"He proposed to me." Kori just stared at her for a while and then she squealed.

"Hey! Stop that!" Rachel scolded while blushing. She knew this would happen. Kori is very and I mean _very_ overreacting.

"Oh, Rachel. What did he say? Are you going to get married? When? Oh, I hope it's the same day of my marriage with Roy!" Kori said dreamily then stopped.

"Wait, that does not make sense. You don't even know his friends! Further explain this, friend." Kori requested in confusion.

"He said he likes me."

"And you like him back?"

"No!" Rachel exclaimed with anger.

"Then what?"

"It's just that…I don't know." Rachel said uncertainly. Her shyness was back. Kori smiled at her. Typical Rachel. She's very sensitive and moody about relationships especially about love.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he won't…seduce you." Kori said. What would he do anyway?

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked childishly. She looked very cute when she does so.

"Yes. I know him. Roy and I often met with him." At the corner of her eyes, she saw the boys taking about something and she was sure it was them.

"We ought to get back now. I think we're wasting our time here." Rachel said and Kori agreed. When they sat the two boys started questioning them. "So, what did you talk about?" Roy asked casually. "Trade Secret. It's a girl thing." Rachel replied. The boys rolled their eyes as if to say 'Women' in a sarcastic way. Raven and Kori smirked. Everyone who knows them knows that both use their advantages for their safety and girl thing rules, whatsoever. The point is that these two women are very professional in using their girl power. They finished their food and Rachel was about to go up and dress until…

"Rachel!" Rachel stopped on her tracks and looked at the speaker. "Where are you going?" Kori asked. "Uh, room then bed." Rachel answered and was about to turn when Kori laughed. Rachel narrowed her eyes. Kori's up to something and she knows she wouldn't want it. "Okay, Kori. Spill it or else." She threatened and she didn't want to hear her laugh of amusement to her. Kori stopped laughing and coughed a little and spoke: "Rachel, the celebration is not yet done. We still have to go out for a romantic outing." Kori beamed at her.

"I'm sure you mean that it's for you and Roy." Again, she turned to her heels, not caring of the world.

Kori sighed and ran after her. She caught up with her at the front of her bedroom. "Please, Rachel. For once, agree to this. This might be our only night since we'll be moving out when we get married to Beverly Hills. Besides, you have said in our conversation hours ago that you will give us a chance." Kori reasoned with her. Rachel first, stared at her with a blank expression until she finally said "Fine."

Kori brightened up and dragged Rachel downstairs. "Rachel has approved! We shall do the hanging out!" Kori announced while Rachel rolled her eyes. Kori's voice really makes people look at her strangely with her deep English and all. 'Then again, they would shove it off.' She mused. Whenever Kori meets with new people she would first speak her words full of long pronunciations yet have a shorter and simpler word. She would flash them her smile and genuine emerald eyes.

**I…**

The pairs went in Roy's shiny Porsche. Roy was the driver; Kori was shotgun while Rachel and Richard are at the back.

Rachel did her best not to thrash Richard here and there as she got in. Richard was at the left side of the back so she distanced herself from him by moving herself from him the opposite direction. Richard, meanwhile, looked at her with an amused expression. 'She really looks good in that dress. Maybe she…' his mind started thinking of naughty thoughts and he shook his head unconsciously gaining the attention of his attention. Rachel glared at him for his stupid face. At the corner of her eyes, she saw his head moved and she was sure she was looking at her since she also saw his fair skin and stormy blue eyes. 'Just like Apollo.' She was really fond of mythologies especially Greek. Of course, when she gets her hands on something she's interested in, she'll totally store every word there is.

"What are you looking at?" she spat at him. Instead of flinching, Richard did his best not to look shocked rather; he masked his face with a smug smirk.

"Free will. Is your face that expensive to be seen?" He replied in a princely way. Her glare intensified. "You didn't answer my question." She was about to continue when she realized that she was still wearing the dress that Kori suggested and also remembering about her promise to Kori. Richard was surprised that she didn't continue arguing with him and that she just turned her back on him. Being Richard, he's always thrilled when a mystery important or not, occurs. He silently moved to her side inch by inch.

Rachel noticed a presence that is _way _too close to her and it irked her. She turned to the intruder of her personal space and when she did, stormy blue eyes caught her amethyst orbs. She pulled her head slightly out of reflex. "What's got you?" He asked coolly and it made Rachel more vexed. "Shoo." She simply said and turned her back on him again. 'Just keep ignoring him within four hours and you'll be fine.' She assured herself and then frowned. 'Why the heck am I being optimistic?'

Richard raised a questioning eyebrow at him and smirked. No way was she going to get away from him. He faced in front and pretended to not know Rachel was there and put his arm on her shoulders. With this act, he distracted Rachel and she tilted her head up to his face. He didn't look back at her for one second and while keeping his eyes in front he slowly turned his head to him. "What?" This time, he turned his eyes on her with a questioning look. 'Nice move for an actor wannabe. But not good enough.' She thought sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Just the fact that _your arm is on my shoulders._" She glared at him intensely and roughly took his arm away, tossed it to him then pushed him to the other side if the car.

Instead of being down, he became more amused by her. He tried another one but this time he just leaned on her. "You got your period?" He asked seductively, almost like a careless whisper. Her head shot up and Richard waited for a violent reaction but all she did was distance herself from him and looked in the window. At this, Richard was really confused. 'What's wrong with women?' He kept thinking whether she heard him or thought of something. He was about to make another move on her though he stopped.

**Hate…**

"We're here!" Roy announced from the front. Quick as the words were said, Rachel was already getting out. Roy quickly got out too and went to Kori's side and opened the door for her. Kori blushed when Roy offered his arm which she took. Richard was the last one to get out. He didn't look at the direction he was going to and when he did, he received a punch in the abs. It knocked the air out of him and was surprised that it was just Rachel. 'How--?' "I heard that." She spat at him with a glare that could make the evilest of the evil retreat in the shadows.

She turned to her heels which made her hair and dress swish with the wind. Richard was now doubly confused by her. Where did she get that kind of strength? Sure, she's got it because of her job but man! He has a six-pack abs and he felt a piercing sensation when she punched him. Did Vincent teach her about pressure points? He rubbed his tummy and waited for the pain to subside. When it did, he followed the group and decided that he'll have to think about it later.

'You rock, Rae! You totally nailed him and exchanged it for a part of your identity!' Her mind yelled at her. She couldn't blame it or herself. It was really an accident. She couldn't stop her frustration for Richard. 'Damn him!' she kept cursing him with words from the depths of hell. She forgot to not use what her mentor taught her and it also made her guilty and angry at herself. She needs to distance herself away from other people even Kori and she had no choice. If she gets too personal with people, she'll only cause pain and sorrow. When they'll know of her secret, they'll only turn her away and start criticizing her.

"Don't you think it is a very romantic place for a romantic night, Rachel?" Kori broke her thoughts when she asked. She dumbly nodded and noticing that she wasn't herself, she searched for a one-line remark. "Whatever." that was the response from the Ice Queen. Now that the couple was off to their business, strolling in the fountain-filled national park, she returned to her thoughts.

Richard observed that Rachel was…quiet. 'Too quiet.' His mind corrected him. What's wrong with her today? Maybe her period is really today? Or was it about earlier? His head was full of questions concerning her and it troubles him. Ever since he met her, he's somewhat attracted to her. It's like they're the perfect pair and he thinks so too. There was something about her that makes him want to get closer to her. She was a mystery to him and to everyone and he was determined to find about her. Even if he had to reveal himself to her.

Rachel was slowly walking, close to pacing but still walking. She still thinks of what harm she might cause. It's like she was forbidden in everything. Also, she feels like people try to reach her. Vincent wanted her to be in more interviews which she always decline. Kori and Roy want her to hang out with them a lot usual and in which she makes excuses. And Richard…he was the one who really wants to know her the most. He just kept trying to get her attention which he does so successfully. There was also something about him that entices her, strangely enough to know him more.

**Plastics**

The soon-to-be-married couple is sitting on a bench near the biggest fountain that is at the center of the park. Exchanging romantic words and what their plans are for the future. Rachel was sitting near them at a nearby swing behind the two. Richard was leaning on a tree though it was illegal to go near the garden, it was a peaceful night today and the security must suspect that there won't be any trouble. Each minding their own businesses and lost in their selves.

Suddenly, with a jolt, Rachel shot her head up when she felt trouble. She saw in a flash of light in her mind the location of the villain and the villain is the big glob of zit a.k.a. Plasmus. 'Great. Just great. What a way to spend recreational time.' She deadpanned and went to the lovers therefore interrupting them. "Is something the matter?" Kori asked innocently. "I'll just be strolling the north, that's all." She said and without waiting for an answer, she went up. The clueless ones just shrugged their shoulders and went back to their romances.

Richard was still thinking ways on how to reach her. He suddenly felt vibration below his hips, inside his pockets. He realized that it was actually his communicator that he made himself with the help of his mentor, of course. There was trouble in the north side of the park and Plasmus was already thrashing the scene, he supposes. He went to the lovers and again, they were distracted. "So, what's wrong?" Roy asked casually with slight irritation. "Nothing. Just telling you guys that I'll be in the north side of the park." Richard answered and went up. The two looked at each other and again, shrugged.



Okay, so maybe this is an empty one but please bear with me. I know I am unbearable so please try anyway. As you have read, Raven sensed trouble much faster than Robin's communicator. I made that up because I remembered 'Titans Rising' when Raven saw Terra's association with Slade. I thought that what I did was a part…well, a little of it or none but I think Raven's cooler when she gets all these future senses. And about the pressure point, Raven's middle finger was slightly pointing at him thus making a painful sensation when she struck it to him. Robin felt it was a punch because Raven quickly realized she revealed something that was only taught to her by her mentor therefore changing it to a punch. That's all, folks and don't worry about the dedications. I'll write everyone who reviews to me since I think they deserve respect and authority. I think they're the most important substance to make a story. I won't be listing everyone actually but those who made true and kind reviews. You know what I mean! Anyway, next chap!


	5. Chapter 5

Yesssss! I finally made it! I just made chap 4 _with _chap 5! Hah! Try that...! Okay, I was overreacting and I seem to make a big deal about it. Well, that's me. The ever so slow in writing fanfictions I'm so hollow. Shucks, I really am a bad egg, eh? Sorry, I was known as that since I was, like, forever. As you may have read in the past chapters, Richard is more attracted to Rachel than she is (if she's ever attracted to him…). In this one, there will be some more romance between them. NOTE: there will only be a _little_ romance between them since I'm not a romantic person (though this is a drama/romance fic) so that means they're not yet going to, oops! Sorry 'bout that. Whoa, that was close. Hah! Expect me to burst it all out, huh? Think again. I became doubly careful just this summer and I made a promise I won't be very careless and reckless (but I never said I can't be…evil laugh).

Dedications: Mutilated Bliss, Tecna, .dead.addict., Queen Rae, Ulrich38 (or is it Nightwing38?), NoirGoddessFromHell, RioN VhEnTeUnO, WiccanWitch14, Serena Noble, brokensoul10917 (these two are my first reviewers in my new story Secrets Revealed)

Also, a lot of thanks to Mutilated Bliss, Tecna, dead.addict. and Nightwing38 for supporting me when I needed it. You guys rule!

Disclaimer: if I own the Teen Titans, I'd make an album of their songs imaginary or not.

**Chapter 5**

Rachel, noticing that no one was in sight, levitated on a thick branch of the tallest tree near the place she was heading to. She teleported her costume and phased through it. A while ago, she was Rachel Roth. Top cop and hot shots in the police department and now, she's the mysterious, not to mention, snappy vigilante called Raven. She phased again, this time through the branch and was gone.

Richard was on his way to his destination and when he realized that the coast was clear, he revealed a belt with a shiny silver with blue eagle-shaped buckle. He pressed the eagle and seconds later, he was in costume for his night battling. Just a while ago, he was the arrogant yet equally handsome newcomer from Gotham Richard Grayson. At this moment, he's now the secretive who also made women swoon over him Nightwing. He took a black grappling hook from his belt and shot it on the arm of the highest lamppost which the grappling hook swings its rope then tightened. When it did, the vigilante pushed his weight on the ground and was now nowhere in sight.

**Bite…**

At the south, west, east and middle part of the park, there was calmness and lovers were sharing their romance with their mates. Some were making out, others were just confessing, talking, singing love songs and a few were gazing at the fountains and stars with people also sleeping already. In these sceneries, you can picture peace, tranquility and love. But on the unmentioned part of the park, there was chaos and screams of frightened people rang there.

Plasmus roared while searching for chemicals. He made the wrong choice for going in the park to find his desires (For me, the bigger the villain, the smaller the brain). When he couldn't, he roared some more and extended his long, gross, icky pink arms. The things he hit were trees, benches, cement from the fountain, trash cans and lampposts. People duck their heads and ran for cover. This _zit_ really can knock a head off.

A girl about eighteen was running towards her boyfriend behind the trees. Plasmus caught her in the corner of his eyes and swung his disgusting arm at the side of her direction. The boy widened his eyes when he saw his girlfriend about to get thrashed. "Erika, duck!" but it was too late. When Erika tried to jump on a fallen bench, Plasmus' arm quickly hit her on the side and she was thrown to the grass, almost on the cement. "Hey! Get away from her, asshole!" the boy ran to the villain and threw a metallic pole at him. The pole didn't hurt the glob. Instead, it just stuck through its body and shot out to the boy. The boy widened his eyes for the second time and had no time to react when…

_**TIIINGGG!**_

The pole struck a black shield that guarded the boy and a caped figure. The shield dissolved and the two were completely unharmed. The masked figure turned its head to the boy. "You got a cell phone?" the hero's cold, monotonous yet feminine voice spoke to the boy. The boy dumbly nodded. "Call the police and run." She said quickly and didn't even turn her head when she commanded him.

The caped figure levitated on Plasmus and threw many fallen trash cans from the ground which she turned into a clamp and clamped the villain to gain its attention. It worked and it roared when it was surprised. It melted under the clamp and was already free from the recent tool. The girl ran away at that time while Plasmus kept roaring at Raven. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a few bombs were thrown at the villain. When it hit, it exploded and the villain shrieked when it can't see anything from the smoke.

Nightwing quickly took his position behind the villain while it was still distracted and even if he can't see the figure's whole body through the smoke, he shot something that looks like a boomerang and it inserted through Plasmus. Seconds later, it also exploded but this time, inside Plasmus' leg that made the villain fall over. But it quickly formed into its normal self with a new leg. It shrieked louder this time and thrashed its arms wildly again.

Back at the center part of the park…

"You know, I think three children is a good idea." Roy told Kori who giggled. "Oh, I cannot wait for our marriage. I hope it would be the best celebration for our friends too." Kori replied cheerfully of her wedding. Roy only looked at her with love and smiled. He neared his face on her and they were about to kiss when…

"Hey!" they looked at the direction of the voice. A tired-looking boy ran down the steps. The couple looked at the people whom the boy was talking to. It was the police with the ambulance. They had with them a large armor truck. "Plasmus is on the north side of the park!" the boy told them. The people in the park then felt afraid. They kept murmuring of the villain and the smarter ones were already running to other parts of the park.

"Wait. I think something's in here." Roy said trying to remember about something that includes the phrase 'north side of the park'. "I do believe that—" Kori discontinued her sentence when they were both struck of the forgotten incident.

"Rachel and Richard!" they both said in unison. They ran up the stairs but were stopped by the police. "It's dangerous out there, ma'am." The police held back the two. "But our friends are there!" Kori tried to reason with the policeman but he shook his head. "They'll be fine, ma'am. We're already sending two groups there." The police reassured them. The two had no choice but to wait.

North side of the park…

_**GRIIINNGGGG! **_

Plasmus' arm knocked more garbage cans, causing them to crash with others of its kind. They flew, tumbled and fell noisily as they got thrashed here and there carelessly. People duck their heads when they go shooting out or jump when they roll and collide with other things. Raven flew higher while Nightwing leapt every time it goes his way.

_**SSHHHRRRRAAAACCCKKK!**_

Plasmus' arm caused another major damage again. It extended far beyond the metallic fences and razed the trees. Some weak and small ones got uprooted and torn to large pieces; a few withstand the blow yet are now halves and the remaining were uprooted and are lying a few feet away from their original places. Bushes and grass were cut unevenly and what are left of them were now just weeds, dug out soil and twigs and stems. Mother Nature's creations were thrown away, flying anywhere, freaking out people and grazing their clothes, skin and who knows what you wear.

Plasmus, in his state, seemed to be unstoppable. He kept flailing his arms, shrieking like he was crazy (which he/it is) and spitting acid. Raven used her shield to protect herself from the acid while Nightwing was having a hard time dodging the villain's attacks.

An acid ball was spat at him and Nightwing threw out his grappling hook, swung it to a still-fighting tree's thick branch and launched. While in the air, he stealthily took out his bo staff and quick as the wind, popped three of Plasmus' green mucous-like-filled eyes. The monster shrieked louder than ever and crouched while holding its eyes. Raven took her chance by firing at him with her powers. The villain backed down then stopped to reveal his exchanged eyes. The villain then shot an acid to her but she teleported behind it.

Knowing that she now has some advancement than Plasmus, Raven made a dark energy sphere and shot it through the villain. The glob turned to liquid and catching her guard down, he sleekly flowed under her and then engulfed her in him/it and did what Sonic the Hedgehog was famous for. He formed himself/itself into a ball and spun rapidly and without warning, he exploded and an injured and dazed Raven was now on the ground covered in goo. Plasmus puffed his chest and shot out, in the World of Guinness history, a two-tank sphere of acid inside-out!

Raven had no time to react to form at least her shield but then, at that brink of total death from burning, she was lunged by Nightwing in blinding speed. They crashed among the twigs and some trash with a loud explosion at the background but are still breathing. Nightwing looked at her with tiredness. He exchanged a lot of strength for that kind of speed. He didn't notice that he was fighting with _her. _The only one whom he thinks can match Rachel's snide remarks. He still didn't know her abilities. Yet he feels like he has known her for quite a time now.

She began stirring and he thought he saw amethyst eyes looked up at him. But that was impossible. She was wearing a dark mask. He helped her to sit up. "What happened?" she asked monotonously. Well, more like demanded in a quiet voice. "He got you into a spin and threw you. You weren't conscious enough to know he fired you with an acid ball so I charged at you and we kind of crashed here." He explained remembering Rachel's monotonous voice. She nodded and they both heard a loud thump.

They looked at Plasmus for he was the one who did that. A while ago, he was shrieking and crushing anything he gets on. But in his present state, as in _at this moment_ state, he was now kneeling in front of the crater he just made and breathing heavily. Bet that acid took out a lot of him.

Nightwing took out five explosives from his belt. "Stay here. You're in no condition to fight him." Raven seemed to not have heard him for she tries so hard to stand up. Nightwing sighed and went to her. He put back his explosives and placed his hand on her shoulder to gain her attention and the other raised her head to face him.

"Don't worry. I'll fight him for you. I think you should rest for a while." He said assuring her and what's more, he gave her what any woman would die for: a smile. Not just any smile, this one showed comfort, assurance and unconditional love. At this, Raven stopped and looked at him. He has something for him that makes her…fine.

Nightwing smiled when she stopped pressuring herself. He went off to charge at Plasmus. First, he took out his Bo staff and smashed one of Plasmus' eyes. When the monster shrieked, Nightwing tried hard not to get deaf while toward him again. This time, he leaped and somersaulted in the air making the explosive fall in his with an additional bomb to make sure he stays out for a long time. He landed gracefully and ran towards the bushes where Raven was resting. "Get down!" he shouted and then also did what he told her to do. He knew this will make a large impact on them so he closed his eyes to shut the world.

What he got was a surprise. He didn't hear the large explosion. Instead, it was more like muffled. He opened his eyes to look behind him. What he saw was another surprise. He was facing a dark screen yet he can see the explosion behind it. It was like a small atomic explosion and it was almost beautiful except of the goo that was spreading everywhere. He looked at his partner and saw she was the one who was doing it for he saw her eyes glowing a bright light of white (hey, that rhymes!). When the explosion was done and everything was clear, the shield disappeared and the smell of smoke and toxic and other things toxic-y linger in the air. Before he could say "thank you" to her, she was gone which made him more puzzled than ever. When he looked at the park again, he saw the reason: the press.

He, like her, loves the shadows more than the fame and popularity. He hid behind a tree with its leaves and branches gone and pushed his belt buckle. His uniform changed into what he was wearing when he was with his friends. 'Roy!' he forgot them during the fight. They must be very worried especially Kori. He doesn't know about Rachel's reaction whether she cared about him or not. 'Speaking of Rachel, where is she?' she must have been gone somewhere he can't bug her. 'That's a nice conclusion.' He dusted himself and arranged his hair.

He went behind some fallen trees, avoiding attention and when he was at the footsteps of the north side of the park, he stopped and acted normally. The park really looks like a total mess! Trees and bushes were everywhere, trash was scattered here and there and everything. What else to mention is the toxic smell surrounding the park and the broken tiles from Plasmus' acid ball and explosion. The human Plasmus was now sleeping soundly, quietly snoring in the middle of the park. Good thing the bomb didn't finish him off.

He looked around to see more changes in the place. His eyes stopped when he saw Rachel at the side where she won't be noticed. He felt sly and decided to sneak up on her.

Rachel was looking at the press who were nosily taking pictures and interviewing witnesses. She was lucky she noticed the press. They were really a parasite to her. They'll try to keep up with her which they can't and make up stories of her valor, sense for justice, whatever crap the newspapers produce. She felt a presence nearing her and decided to know who it is and what it wants. She closed her eyes when she knew of his tactic and waited for his move.

Richard stealthily walked towards Rachel in a silent motion. She seemed to not care and she was still looking at the press. Richard put his hands on her eyes and waited for a surprised reaction. The tables wee turned at what she spoke. "Richard "Dick" Grayson, get your filthy hands off my eyes." He didn't have to, though. She grabbed his hands put it down roughly. When she turned to look at him, a glare was plastered on her face which he returned with a lopsided smile.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?" she asked sternly. "What are _you _doing here?" he countered back at her. "Strolling." She answered simply. "So was I." he smirked at her while she raised her eyebrow, obviously not believing him.

He turned and was about to walk away to call his friends when a question caught him. He stopped and turned to face her. "How did you know my nickname's "Dick"?" he leaned on her, with a smirk on his face and his eyes narrowed on her. She first looked at his face then answered. "You look like one." She smirked while he pouted. "Hey, it's not my fault it's my nickname!" he frowned deeper. Rachel wanted to smile at his childishness but resisted. "That's okay. People won't call me that name anyway, _Rae."_ She turned to look at him with a frown. "Why call me that?" "Nothing. It's kinda cute for you." He taunted her.

After some time, she turned away from him again. "For your information, I do not think "Rae" is cute rather cool, I think and secondly, I hate cute, _Dick._" She emphasized his nickname which made him pout again. A cool breeze passed them which made Rachel shiver and have goose bumps. Richard noticed this and took of his polo revealing a white t-shirt tucked in. He placed it on her shoulders and she looked up at him with a surprised expression which he returned with a smile.

Rachel knew he would make a move on her when she shivered but didn't expect it to be this…sweet. When he smiled at her, it was like something she has seen before, only this one was more loving. "You're cold. We should go back now. They're probably worried." He gave her another smile. It surprised her to see an arrogant man like him turns into a kind and thoughtful person. She turned her head away and then looked at him and nodded.

**Me**

The people in the central park were murmuring to each other again. The police were standing in the entrance to the north side. A lot of people were trying to get past them. But they were police and people tried to reason with them with lies that their parents, friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, etc. were there waiting for them and that they really needed them. Each of them trying to steal a picture of what's left at the north side though it was impossible since it was too high to see. But they were always given a shake of the head or their repeating answer of "We sent other officers and ambulances. They will be fine." Even Kori and Roy tried to lie to them. And now, the two were impatiently and worriedly waiting for them to get out of the entrance so they could stampede to the north side.

Rachel and Richard were going down the steps from the north side casually like they just took a stroll in the destroyed park o that there was even trouble. Richard's polo was still on Rachel. The police stood on their guard when they heard their footsteps but relaxed when they saw it was actually their top cop and charming rookie. They saluted them and them too, likewise.

"It's nice to see you two, ma'am, sir." One of tem answered. Rachel nodded and asked. "How's everything?" trying to sound business-like in which she succeeds in doing so. "The police at the north side reported that the place was—""I know." She interrupted him. The police was too intimidated to answer back or glare at the Ice Queen. Then remembered that they came from the north side so they must have checked it out. "Anyway, the people who are found in their respective places were kept in their places and each entrances were guarded." The police replied while she nodded again. She didn't say anything more to him nor did Richard and instead they both went down.

Kori and Roy sighed. "I wish for the safety of our friends." Kori said worriedly. They turned around when they heard footsteps and Kori beamed. "Friends! You are unharmed!" "Speak of the devil." Roy said while going to them, smiling. The two newcomers couldn't help but smile then suddenly Rachel noticed that Richard's polo was still on her and she quickly gave it to him, blushing. Before they knew what was going to happen, Kori hugged them both giving them her death hug. Rachel was already turning blue and Richard was already struggling until Roy stopped her and that they both get their message.

Kori let go of both of them, blushing embarrassingly while both tried to catch their breaths and massaging their muscles she had just strained. "What happened up there?" Roy asked curiously. "Plasmus trashed the place and when two people showed up, they had a contest and the two won. Dunno where they went." Rachel answered, obviously bored. "They must be the people who were always presented in the newspapers. Raven and Nightwing. Weird that Raven never had a picture there. Nightwing had a cool costume, though. Wonder what she wears." Roy thought out loud. Rachel and Richard stared at him while Kori pinched him in the cheek. "What?" he asked absentmindedly. The four of them laughed at Roy's thoughts. Richard looked at a laughing Rachel and smiled. 'She's cute when she smiles and so is her laughter.' His conscience said and he totally agrees to it.

The ride back to Rachel's house was full of laughter and playful bickering between Rachel and Richard and in which Roy called "the battle of the wits". When they arrived at her house, they were still laughing while getting out of the Porsche. Even while they were getting inside of the house Rachel and Richard were still bickering. "Okay, you two should stop it now. We're already in Rachel's house to get _something." _Roy made their heads turn to him and then to Rachel who sighed and nodded. "Right. This way." She motioned for them to follow her. They stopped in front of a side table and on top of it was a medium-sized box wrapped in gold tin foil with hearts as its decoration and a red ribbon tied around it and Rachel handed it to the couple.

"Happy Engagement." Rachel greeted them though there was no such greeting as what she said. Kori cried and hugged Rachel yet it was soft. "Oh, thank you for being my friend, Rachel." She said to her while the boys just smiled at the both of them. They were really good friends and that Kori being away from Rachel would really make her miss the dark goddess. "Well, thanks for making us dinner and we'll be going now. It's later than I thought it would be." Roy said looking at the clock that read 11:48.

The couple bid the two their goodbyes to their friends and were now gone. Rachel and Richard were at the sidewalk watching the Porsche ride smoothly away from Rachel's apartment. 'I'm really going to miss her.' Rachel thought for herself while watching the car, now far away turn a corner. She was snatched away from her thoughts when Richard inhaled a large mass of air and sighed deeply. She looked at the smiling man who was also watching the car with her. "I'm guessing you're going to miss them." He turned to look at her. "Yeah. Me too, I'm guessing you're going to miss them too. Especially Roy." She replied to him. "Well, I better go now, too. Too bad we didn't have time for the case. So, uh, goodbye." Richard gave her one of his most charming smiles. She couldn't help but smile at his boyish behavior. And then she realized something. This was the first time they had an organized companionship to each other. She watched as Richard's car or Victor's car, more likely, drove off and watched as it ride smoothly like Roy's Porsche and dodge other cars that were parked in front of other people's houses. She went inside her house when it was gone from view.

Richard, too, noticed that this was the first time they were proper to each other and he really liked the way she smiles, laughs, walks and some more. When he bid her his goodbye, he saw for the first time, a smile not for other people but just for him. Just for _him_. He also saw her watching his car go away from her house and that she went in her house. He presumed that she couldn't see him so she went inside. 'Score for Richard Grayson.' He happily thought while driving.



Finally! After days of going to my aunt's house since she has a computer, to type this little thing of mine, I finally posted my awaited chap 4 and chap 5. Well, again, I'm going to take another long time to get more chapters going on and to focus more on my studies since I think I'll fail anytime and I have no intention in doing so. I guess, I'll be offline for many days since our periodical test will be nearing and that our Math test is expected to be difficult because, duh! It's Math! Good thing I passed it in my test last week with one-half of the rainbow's colors so I thank God I survived the test when I thought I wasn't going to. Man, I think I'm going to cry here so uh, that's all. No, wait! I forgot. I have a survey for you.

**NOTE: this is just a survey. No offense to people who get offended and I don't mean this as an insult. I'm only doing this for something so here's the question:**

_Who do you **hate** more?_

_Starfire or Kori Anders_

_Batgirl or Barbara Gordon_

Again, no offense to any people and to not make other people get offended, I will not write who won.

Back in a very long time,

I'm so hollow


End file.
